Ju Ju Burger
thumb|Title screen. is a cooking video game created by Tsukuru Koboshi, a member of Genm Corp., which serves as the basis for the Ju Ju Burger Gashat. Game Description Ju Ju Burger is a game where the player has to fulfill Burgermon's order and cook a hamburger to make Burgermon happy. History The Ju Ju Burger game was created after Kuroto Dan's departure from Genm Corp. by Tsukuru Koboshi as means of keeping his job and the financially struggling Genm Corp. afloat. The game the Gashat was based off of got infected with a Bugster Virus and Tsukuru later made the Ju Ju Burger Gashat as a means of helping the CR. Despite its usefulness, it was taken by force by Kuroto, who considered it an "unauthorized" game. But he kept it as he did commission the game's development early on and wanted its data to be compiled with the other games for Kamen Rider Chronicle. After Kuroto left his hideout for being arrested by agents of the Ministry of Health, it is unknown what happened to Ju Ju Burger Gashat. The game was officially released sometime after the end of Ex-Aid and was a commercial success. As such, Burgermon has become the Genm Corp's secondary mascot after Mighty. Burger Gamer *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid (Ex-Aid Episode 17) KREA-Exaidl4.png|Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Burger Action Gamer Level 4 Bugster Burgermon is a Bugster who takes his likeness from design of a cartoon version of himself, the main character of Ju Ju Burger, having been created from the data of said game. KREA-Burgermon Bugster.png|Burgermon Burgermon_Double_Cheese.jpg|Double Cheese Burgermon Ju Ju Burger Gashat When activated, the Gashat reformats the battlefield into a Game Area. It doesn't seem to spawn any Energy Item containers, but instead summons the Burger Gamer. Notes *Ju Ju Burger appears to be based off various cooking games, such as Cooking Mama, Burger Time, Order Up!, Pizza Tycoon, Personal Trainer: Cooking, etc. **Due to Ju Ju Burger being themed around hamburgers, it appears to reference Burger Time the best out of all the cooking games. **It's described as assembling the ideal burger as it goes down a conveyor belt, like a minigame in the PC title as well as the Atari 2600 game Short Order. *The Gashat's color is mostly known to be based on McDonald's well-known logo color scheme, red and yellow (who also sponsor the Kamen Rider series). *Unlike the other games the Gashats were based off of, Ju Ju Burger gets cleared not by defeating the boss, Burgermon, but by making him happy by preparing the titular Ju Ju Burger for him. **This Gashat is also so far the only one with a non-offensive Critical Strike, instead, using the ingredients shot by Burgermon to make the aforementioned Ju Ju Burger for him. *A is a fetish or charm that is a common belief in West African culture. However, the Ju Ju in the title most likely refers to a Japanese onomatopoeia meaning "sizzling". *The Level 4 form having the Rider on inline skates is likely referencing 1950s drive-in diners having bringing meals to customers on roller skates, a service that some restaurants still practice today. *According to a programmer's comment seen in a glimpse of Ju Ju Burger's coding, it is an game. *Despite Kuroto claiming the Gashat in the end, wanting to compile its data into Kamen Rider Chronicle, there ultimately doesn't seem to be any sign of Ju Ju Burger's data in the completed version of Kamen Rider Chronicle. **This could be due to the death of the Burgermon Bugster. Appearances * Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **Episode 17: A Nonstandard BURGSTER? Category:Ex-Aid Games